


The Second Kaiju War and How We Started Fighting Back

by dreyes



Series: Pacific Avatar [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyes/pseuds/dreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years and the kaiju are back- and bigger than ever. It's up to the new Marshal, Mako Mori, and her husband, Raleigh Becket to train the next generation of Jaeger pilots: genetically enhanced super soldiers with the power to control one of the four elements- water, earth, air, and fire. Bolin, Mako, and Korra are their most promising students, but are they enough to save the world?</p><p> </p><p>"They'd had ten years of peace, then the end of the world came...again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Kaiju War and How We Started Fighting Back

Another breach in the Pacific Ocean, this time closer to the United States. Kaiju poured out of it, in some order that not even renowned kaiju scientist Hermann Gottlieb could predict. They came in twos and threes this time, in all shapes and sizes. Some were so small that at first they came in under the radar, only to surface in major cities and wreak deadly havoc. There was no mistaking it this time- human beings were no longer vermin, meant to be crushed under the heel of a giant Category 5 kaiju. They were meant to be hunted down, every last one of them, until the human race went extinct.

 They'd had ten years of peace, and now the end of the world was here...again.

 

 

\--5 months after the beginning of the Second Kaiju War--

Raleigh Becket swore viciously. Quietly though, because the twins were asleep upstairs and two rowdy seven-year-olds were something he did not want to deal with at this time of night. "They picked YOU to lead? Are they insane?" he growled at his wife.

Mako Mori folded her hands across her rounded stomach and looked across the table at her husband. "There is no one else," she stated calmly.

"Herc could-"

"Herc is dying of the same thing that all the other Mark I pilots had," Mako interrupted. "He tried his best, but you know that he is not well enough to lead the PPDC during times of peace, let alone now."

Raleigh ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I just don't understand why they would pick you to be Marshal. For God's sake Mako, you're three months pregnant with our child! We have a family to raise now. And the boys, who's-who's gonna take care of them when you're overseeing combats in LOCCENT..."

Mako closed her eyes, fighting a sudden bout of nausea. "Please...I don't want to fight. Raleigh, you have to understand, there is no one left."

Raleigh let the truth sink in for a moment. She was right. There was no one more qualified than Mako Mori to lead the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. And there had been so many other deaths already...

He sighed and managed a small smile. "Alright, Marshal Mori. When do you start?"

"Actually Raleigh, there's a little something that you have to do too..."

 

\--6 months later--

Bolin didn't see it coming. All of a sudden he felt a hard shove to his back and found himself sprawled on the ground, his lunch slowly seeping through his shirt.

"Test tube kid," a mocking voice jeered at him. "You don't deserve a place in the Academy. Get up and fight."

"I'd rather be a test tube kid than come out of your mother," Bolin shot back, getting to his feet. Internally he winced. Not his best line, but it would have to do.

His attacker snarled in rage and threw a punch at his face. Bolin quickly dodged and counterpunched, landing a solid right hook before the other guy tackled him, landing a flurry of blows on his face and torso.

A jet of flame arced over their heads and forced Bolin's attacker off of him. "You stay away from my brother," Mako growled, "Or next time I'm burning some skin off."

"And we're not test tube kids!" Bolin shouted as his former opponent backed away. "Just injected...with stuff..."

Mako chuckled and helped his brother up. "We're genetic experiments, bro. Might as well get used to it. You ok?"

"Is my face still beautiful?"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll still get all the ladies," Mako replied, rolling his eyes.

Korra dashed up, panting. "Bolin! Heard there was a fight in the mess hall, you ok?"

"Korra! I- uh, yeah, I'm okay," Bolin grinned sheepishly. "I mean, he popped me a couple good ones, but I took him down." He puffed out his chest and ignored Mako's raised eyebrow. "I've got some pretty sweet moves, you know, and anybody tries to KO me, all I gotta do is-"

"There will not be any KO-ing in the Academy," a stern voice interrupted them, "unless it involves kicking simulated kaiju ass." Raleigh Becket, headmaster of the recently reopened Jaeger Academy, frowned at the three of them. "Mako, Bolin I assume you have better things to do than pick fights, such as go to class. Korra, you have a scheduled sparring match in fifteen minutes with Tahno in the Kwoon, and both the Marshal and I will be overseeing it. Go, all of you."

"Yessir initiating learning procedure now sir!" Bolin saluted.

-

The power moves in her, through her. She calls up a wave, shelters herself from the blows before she lashes out and pushes the wave forward. He falters, spins, and kicks. A spear falls toward her, blue and icy with the intent to hurt. She dodges, asks the water instead to wrap around his ankle, and it obeys and pulls him to the ground. He leaps up, they circle, and the water flows around them. It is a dance, created by science out of necessity but Korra knows, she feels in deep inside that this must be some sort of magic, because how can science explain how at home she feels when she bends?

-

"Genetically modified Rangers. Who'd've thought Dr. Lightcap's crazy idea would work?" Raleigh murmured to his wife as they watched Korra and Tahno dart and weave around the Kwoon.

The heavily pregnant Marshal Mori squeezed his hand. "You've done a good job training them. Korra, in particular...she is special."

"Yeah, she and the two brothers are the best of the bunch." Raleigh frowned and turned to his wife. "I still...I dunno. Mako, these are just kids. I mean, we've been messing with their DNA since birth! Is this- is this right?"

Marshal Mori looked back at her husband, a steely glint in her eye. "We do whatever it takes to win this war. And they are no longer children, they are Rangers of the PPDC. If I could alter them even more so that they could bend multiple elements instead of just one, I would do it." She softened and glanced down at her very rounded belly. "We all know the sacrifices that we have to make."

A cry from the Kwoon grabbed their attention. Korra had Tahno on his back, and she stood triumphantly over him, hand held high to deliver the final blow. Water benders relished this part, because it involved their opponents getting drenched, but otherwise unharmed. What Korra didn't realize was that instead of water, she held, impossibly, a ball of fire.

"Looks like you got your wish- multiple elements!" Raleigh exclaimed.

Mako ignored him, focused on the pair in the ring. Fire benders, obviously, did not deliver a final strike: the danger was too great.

But Korra couldn't tell that she held a fireball. Tahno screamed in fear as the fire danced and came closer and closer...

"KORRA! NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter explaining a little bit more on how these two universes fit together. Apologies if it sounds a little rushed, I wanted to get the exposition out of the way as quickly as possible...


End file.
